Captain Captain
by Sixty Five Roses
Summary: Andy likes it when Sharon wears her uniform. Role playing games, handcuffs and steaming Sharon/Andy.


**A/N****: This story is rated M and includes handcuffing and role playing games. If this kind of stories is not your cup of tea, you might want to avoid reading it. At any case, I hope you enjoy the story. **

* * *

Sharon's wet hair fell heavy on her shoulders and back as she stood in her living room in front of her ironing board and ironed her uniform. It was very early and the light was dim, but she liked it this way. The house was quiet. Rusty was gone on a three days school trip and she had the house all to her own. She didn't realize how much she missed her alone time until Rusty was gone. That was not to say that she wanted him to be gone. She missed him too and the motherly worry she felt for him was peaking its head every few hours since he left.

She heard muffled steps on the parquet floor behind her and felt an arm being wrapped around her waist, the sensation pulling her back from her silent brooding. He moved her hair to the side and the unexpected contact of his lips with her neck made her draw a deep breath. She put the iron down and brought her hand to cup his cheek. His lips trailed up her neck and jaw until they finally settled on her own lips. The hand around her waist pulled her closer to his body. She sighed as he broke the kiss.

"You always wake up so early?" he asked. She hummed to approve. "You're beautiful and you smell great." He took the moment to bury his face in her hair and inhaled the lavender scent of her shampoo. "Why are you ironing your uniform?" He asked, his face still in her hair.

"I have to attend that convention I told you about; the one about civil security. Uniform is mandatory for all police officials" she replied, her voice crisp.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love women in uniform?" he teased her.

"All of them?" she teased him back. He slid his hand down her side, feeling her hip bone through the fabric of her robe and proceeded to possessively grab her ass.

"Only one" he gave her ass a little squeeze and she smiled. He pulled her closer to him and rested his chin on her shoulder as she resumed her ironing. "I don't know how you do this" he said after a while.

"How I iron my uniform?" Sharon grinned.

"No, how you manage to make me so horny" he said and pulled her hips against his pelvic so she could feel his erection. She giggled in embarrassment and Andy could only assume that she was not used to this kind of compliments.

"Unfortunately, I don't have the time at the moment to relieve your horniness" she said, her voice sultry. "But you could take a cold shower. It might help." _Ouch, _he thought. Her words were teasing and castrating at the same time. "Or you might want to take a raincheck instead?" she offered, trying to soften the blow to his ego.

"When are you coming back home?"

"Around 6 pm" Sharon replied. "Do you think you can wait until then?"

"Let's make a deal; I will wait until the evening if you wear something hot under your uniform" he said.

"Something hot?" Sharon put the iron down and turned around to face him, quirking her eyebrow. Andy offered her his boyish smile.

"Sexy lingerie, you know. I'm sure you have something hotter than what you were wearing last night" he replied, half grinning-half flirting. Sharon felt her blood rushing to her cheeks. She didn't think that the undergarments she wore on the previous evening were that bad; they were just not matching.

"You know, I didn't plan on last night" she blurted.

"Don't get me wrong. You were sexy last night. What you wore, on the other hand, was… not so much. So now that you are planning on hosting me in your bed for another night, you might want to wear something that's appropriate for the occasion" Andy said. After giving it a moment's thought, Sharon decided to rise up to the challenge.

"Alright, let me go get dressed and I will do my best."

* * *

Sharon walked out of the elevator, slightly dragging her feet. She hated conventions and she was exhausted. This convention was not only boring, but also taught her nothing she didn't know before. She felt like she wasted her time completely and all she wanted was to go home, take a soothing bath and go into bed.

She unlocked the door of her apartment and went in, kicking her shoes off her feet. She expected her apartment to be dark and empty and was surprised to find Andy Flynn sitting on the couch in her living room, wearing his uniform.

"Andy," she said, trying to hide the fact that she forgot about the night they spent together and about the raincheck. He seemed to have noticed it anyway. "Why are you wearing your uniform?" Andy got up and walked towards her.

"Captain Sharon Raydor," he said in a voice that he usually reserved for interrogating suspects, "you have been very naughty. You are demoted." He sent his hands to her collar and quickly unpinned her Captain rank from it.

"What?" Sharon looked at him with slight shock. It was only then when she noticed his Lieutenant pins were not on his collar. He pinned her rank on the collar of his uniform instead. She realized now that it was some kind of a game, but wasn't sure how she should react to it. He removed her tie-clip and unknotted her tie in a swift tug that made her gasp in surprise. His fingers quickly unbuttoned her shirt and pulled the ends of it out of her belt.

"Armed, aren't we?" He pointed at her gun as he unbuckled her belt and threw it on the couch. "Hmmm…" he grinned as he slid her pants down, leaving her in her underwear. His eyes scanned her from top to bottom. She chose fuchsia-colored lingerie and he liked it a lot. It was a bold color and against her skin tone it looked especially daring. He could see that the fabric was gentle; a very intricate lace pattern that hugged her curves perfectly. He circled her like a cat that's playing with its prey and admired the lingerie she chose to wear. There was no trace of the chaste underwear she wore on the previous night. Instead, she picked Brazilian cut panties that exposed a decent part of her ass. _And what a fine ass_, Andy thought. He tried to resist the urge to grab it. There was a time and place for that, he knew, and in just a little while, he would get to grab a handful and mouthful of his now-demoted Captain. Facing her again, he slid his finger down her cleavage and didn't stop until it reached the edge her belly button. "This is criminal" he declared and sank his finger a little into her stomach. It made her flinch and Goosebumps formed on her skin.

"Do you like it?" she asked, her voice warm and sultry.

"It seems to me that you are trying to seduce an officer" Andy declared. His words made her lean forward and grab his lips between hers, her fingers started fiddling with his tie, but he grabbed her wrists and twisted her arms behind her back. "I'm afraid that this is illegal." She moaned and tried to release herself from his grip. "Sharon Raydor, you are under arrest," he pulled her towards his body and brought his mouth to her ear. "You have the right to remain silent, everything you say can and will be used against you in bed. You don't really need an attorney, but one will be appointed for you if you wish. Do you understand each of these rights?"

"I do." Andy could feel Sharon slightly shaking in his arms.

"Understanding each of these rights, do you wish to speak to the police without your lawyer present?" The position they were in was very tempting, he thought. Especially with Sharon's ass so nicely packed in her panties.

"I waive my rights" she said and felt Andy's handcuffs closing on her wrists. "Are you serious?" she squirmed in his arms, feeling the metal of the cuffs hard against her skin. It was scary and thrilling at the same time. Without answering, Andy manhandled her to the bedroom and tossed her on the bed, face down. He slid one arm around her waist and pulled her pelvic towards him. His eyes inspected her ass, appreciated its roundness and his fingers landed on one of her cheeks, squeezing it tightly. It felt both firm and soft at the same time – the perfect balance and he tightened his fingers around the flesh of her cheek.

"Sharon Raydor, do you admit that you are trying to seduce an officer in duty?" he asked. He could hear her muffled 'yes' coming from between her lips. "I can't hear you."

"Yes. I admit." her voice was unstable.

"That means trouble for you, I'm afraid." He lifted his hand from the cheek of her ass and quickly struck it down. The slap extracted a surprised-yet-panicky sound from Sharon's throat and Andy decided that maybe this was just a bit too much for her at the moment. He could see a red mark forming where his hand had landed and gently caressed it. Sharon felt his fingers fluttering over the battered cheek before he lunged to straddle her lower back and uncuffed her arms. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, no. We're not done with the interrogation yet" he declared, sliding his arm under her body and turning her over. His mouth descended to hers, gluttonously sucking on her lips. He felt her trembling and quickly pulled away from her. "You're okay?" he asked. She nodded breathlessly and pulled him down to meet her lips.

"Will this be used against me?" she teased him between kisses.

"Definitely" he replied and she smiled against his lips.

"Go on with your interrogation," she grinned and once again felt one cuff closing on her wrist and heard the other clicking on one of her bed's headboard bars. She let out a dramatic groan and made a fake attempt to release herself. This was very different than the sex they had the previous night, she thought. Their previous night's sexual encounter was untamed and passionate, but the one they were having right now was riotous and ferocious. She never had this kind of sexual escapade before; role playing games were an unfamiliar territory for her and she never thought she could or would possess the desire to explore it – until now.

"I hope you like surprises." Andy leaned on top of her and before she managed to confirm or refute, he covered her eyes with a thick fabric. She moved under him, enjoying the feeling of his fingers fluttering on her face. His weight lifted from her body and for a long moment she couldn't feel or hear him. The loss of contact was almost unbearable and as she called his name she felt his fingers sliding under the hem of her panties, warm and soft against her skin. "Seducing an officer in duty is a very bad crime" his voice was raspy and teasing.

"Is it?" she asked, wondering what he was going to do next. He hummed in reply. His fingers curled around the hem of her panties and tugged it down her legs.

"And I am afraid that the way you look is quite illegal as well. It's very distracting for an officer in duty; very dangerous to the public as well."

"Am I in a lot of trouble?"

"More than you can even imagine" Andy's leaned on top of her, sent his arm under her body and unhooked her bra.

"And what are you going to do about it?" she teased him.

"Oh, you know…" his lips captured hers, drawing an excited gasp from her. She brought her free hand to cup his cheek and let her fingers roam down his neck, then further down. He was not wearing his uniform anymore or anything else as far as she could tell only by touch; her hand reached the middle of his chest before he wrapped his fingers around her wrist and pinned it to the bed. "You're a very naughty suspect" he spoke the words against her lips and his hand travelled down her body, stopping when it reached her breast. She moaned and arched her back, re-capturing his lips. He released his lips from between hers, extracting a disappointed groan from her. He dropped a light kiss against her lips, then another one at the corner of her mouth and continued kissing his way down her jaw and neck. A deep and almost desperate moan escaped her lips when Andy's fingers started rubbing her nipples. Goosebumps formed on her skin. "What do you think of my interrogation techniques so far?"

"Mind-blowing," Sharon's voice trembled and Andy lips left her neck and started travelling further down, in synch with his hand that also moved downwards to Sharon's stomach. She had a spot, about three inches below her navel button that was tender to the touch. They discovered this spot together by chance on the previous evening when his fingers fluttered over it and nearly brought Sharon over the edge. Wanting to recreate the arousing moment from the previous night, he pressed his finger into the spot and Sharon cried out in pleasure.

His tongue glided around the crown of her nipple as his hand traveled further down in between her legs. She was breathing heavily and it drove his tongue and fingers faster. She was already half way there, he thought as his fingers slid between her folds. She let out a breathless moan as he slipped a finger inside her, rubbing his thumb over her clit in circular motions. The fingers of her free hand dug into his hair and caressed the nape of his neck. His tongue moved faster against her nipple as he slid another finger into her. She whimpered and he hummed against her skin, letting the sound reverberate through her body. Anticipating Sharon's temporary disappointment, he let his mouth wander downwards, making its way to the tender spot in the bottom of her stomach and pressing his tongue into it. Sharon let out a high-pitched, throaty moan that echoed in Andy's ears for a few moments. His thumb rubbed harder over her clit and he could feel her muscles contracting around his fingers. Pulling them out, he brought his lips in contact with her clit, his tongue warm against her slick folds. He could feel her body tensing and hear the clinking of the handcuffs against the bed's headboard as she came, crying out, calling his name, fisting the sheets, shaking uncontrollably. "Andy, come here…" she mumbled and dug the fingers of her free hand into his shoulder, as if trying to pull him upwards. He crawled along her body and allowed her to capture his lips between hers. Even though her eyes were still covered, he could see that her cheeks were wet with tears. "You're one tough officer to seduce" she whispered into his ear. "What about you?"

"Oh, don't worry. The investigation is still ongoing" he drew her earlobe into his mouth, sucking on it and letting her catch her breath, allowing her to run her free hand up and down his body. "Are you ready for round two? I've got a few interrogation techniques I haven't used yet."

"You don't say" Sharon replied. He took her hand and brought it down his body, curling her fingers around his cock. Slowly, she moved her hand up and down his member, moving it at a faster pace as she felt it stiffening in her palm. Andy groaned softly, once again bringing his mouth to hers, devouring her lips. She moaned into the kiss and he slid his hand down her arm, gently wrapping his fingers around her wrist and releasing her grasp of his cock. Pulling his lips away from her, he penetrated her, his thrust extracting a choked sound out of her throat.

"You okay?" he asked. Instead of replying, Sharon dug her fingers into his hair, pulling him down for another kiss as she wrapped her legs around his body, the heels of her feet digging into his ass. "Very… naughty… suspect" he dropped soft kisses on her lips as he spoke. She hummed in response, sliding her hand down his back and sinking her fingernails into his skin. It was painful and pleasuring at the same time. Andy thrust himself deeper into her, feeling her inner muscles widening to accept his cock. He moaned into her ear, feeling her body tensing under him and her back arching, her breasts pressing against his chest. The room was filled with the symphony of their united moans as they came; first Andy with a relieved growl and then Sharon, crying out and shivering in excitement under him. Andy crushed on top of her, panting into her ear before he reached out for the scarf that covered her eyes and removed it. Her cheeks were wet once again and her eyes were a little bloodshot from crying. "Did I hurt you?" he asked. It would be an unbearable feeling if she told him that he had.

"No, everything was just perfect" she replied. He cupped her cheek, wiping the tears away with his thumb.

"Are you sure?" he didn't want to take the chance. These moments were so fleeting, so rare, and so impossible and he wouldn't risk losing it.

"It was just intense, but incredible."

"So the tears are a good thing, then?" Andy asked. Sharon placed the palm of her free hand on his, gently caressing it.

"Yes, they are" she said, drawing his lips down to hers. "You were great."

"So were you" he whispered against her lips.

"I didn't really do anything" Sharon pointed out.

"You seduced me…" Andy teased her.

"About that… What was the conclusion of your investigation?" Sharon asked in a sultry voice.

"You're as guilty as hell, but you're so damn hot, so I think that maybe just this time I'll…" Sharon heard a clinking sound as Andy released her wrist from the handcuffs. It was a little sore and a red bruise started forming around it.

"I think I should call IA and file a Use of Force complaint against you" she teased him. "Unless you promote me back to Captain."

"On one condition," Andy grinned.

"Let's hear it" she replied, deliberately putting on her tough expression as she spoke.

"Next time, I get to be Captain." Andy said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"There is only one Captain in this room…" Sharon replied, wondering what his reaction would be.

"I don't have to be a police Captain" he said. Sharon furrowed her brow. The mind-blowing sex made her thinking a bit slow. "I can be a Captain of a pirate ship." He smiled as the image of Sharon dressed as a daring pirate popped into his mind. "What do you think? Are you going to be my pirate lover?"

"Aye, Capt'n!"

**THE END**


End file.
